Iggy
'Iggy '''is one of the main characters in Part 3 of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. Background Iggy was originally owned by extremely rich man as a pure breed puppy. This all change when he grows up, viewing humans as stupid and would later leave what could be his luxury. During his days as an antisocial stray dog with a bad attitude in the street slums of New York, he was later found by Muhammad Avdol and was able to come close to the stray dog. Powers & Abilities * '''Stand - The Fool: '''Iggy's stand, with B for Destructive Power, C for Durability, D for Range and C for speed. Unlike any other stands in the series, The Fool can not only be seen by stand users/people can who can see spirits but also non-stand users. Since The Fool actually doesn't actually have a physical manifestation instead it's pretty much entirely made out of sand, The Fool can not be hurt by anything. And because it sands, Iggy is able to manipulate it as he wishes to. He can change the density of the sand, create waves of sand or sand spikes or even shoot sand projectiles, use sand to hide in structures like stairs, change the colour of the sand. Unlike normal sand, the stand's sand cannot be weakened by water and isn't bound to sand or dust. It also has multiple forms. One of stand main abilities is to use sand to shapeshift like the time he shape-shifted into DIO, Iggy himself as a decoy (which btw doesn't actually reflect damage), a dome with very thick, dense sand and gains arms to defend itself. It also gains a pair of wings for flight. * '''Incredible Senses: '''As a dog, Iggy possesses keen sense of smell. Feats Strength *Jumped onto Polnareff's head in which he couldn't even move. *Picked up and tossed back ice spikes back at Pet Shop. *Stunned Pet Shop with a tackle. *Hospitalised Boingo by biting his rear end. *Bit Pet Shop's beak with enough force to crush it and kill Pet Shop in the process. *Claimed by Avdol that The Fool is stronger than Silver Chariot. Speed *Jumped on to Polnareff before he can even react to it. *Kept up and managed to outrun Pet Shop. *Dodges Pet Shop's strikes. *Intercepted Pet Shop and managed to save a child. *Kept up with N'douls' stand Geb to an extent. *Briefly kept up with Dune Buggy. Durability *Cut his own leg to save himself from getting killed by Pet Shop. *Still has the strength to move after getting kicked and punched by Vanilla Ice, albeit fatally injured. *Endured the extremely cold temperatures from Pet Shop. *Casually shrugged of a wooden box that landed on his head. Skill * Defeated Pet Shop. * Aided Jotaro to defeat N'Doul. * Known to New York to give Dog Catchers a hard time. * Dogs that are larger than him gets intimidated. Weaknesses *'Typical Stand Weakness: 'Like all stand users, his stand possesses weaknesses of stands. The more farther the stand is between the user, it gets weaker depending on the range. And damage done to the stand gets reflected to the stand user however this can be fix when The Fool becomes a decoy of Iggy. *'Overconfidence: '''Iggy looks down on a lot of humans, and has a high opinion on himself and values his independence. He thinks that he and his stand can fight on equal ground or even be stronger than Jotaro Kujo and his stand. Fun Facts *Iggy's stand The Fool is named after a Tarot card with the same name. **It can also be noted that his name shares the same Singer "Iggy Pop". Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Animals Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Shōnen Jump Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Stand Users Category:Deceased Category:Heroes Category:Ground Manipulators Category:Neutral Good Category:Shueisha Category:Completed Profiles Category:Anti-Heroes